Mobile service providers provide not only voice and data services but also next-generation mobile application services that are provided by third-party application providers. Such third-party applications are increasing in popularity, based on desire and necessity, and therefore may cause stress on network connectivity and bandwidth availability. Thus, mobile service providers, as well as users of the mobile devices, are left with the challenge of assuring that network connectivity, and sufficient bandwidth, are always provided or, at the very least, that any interruptions are brief.